


With This Looking Glass And Crown Upon My Head

by clytemnestras



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Mental Health Issues, implied self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's officially off the rails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With This Looking Glass And Crown Upon My Head

**Author's Note:**

> UGH. Skins, man, Skins.
> 
> I have so many Effy feelings right now.
> 
> UGH.

 

She draws it on a little thicker on her lower lash line, 'cos she likes it bold and unflinching; framing scathing eyes that can cut down into people's souls. With this armour she can tear down hearts, worlds.

She smiles at the mirror. Right now she can see everything, from this and all other worlds. 

Her boys trail behind her but barely catch her heels because she's always ahead; laughing as they reach out to grace her skin because she's already gone. She sees her boys draw swords and scream, hurtling towards the armies that try to take her away and they get cut and bruised and maybe killed but keep standing slicing the voices down. 

Cars rush and weave between her and her brother. They dance between traffic and dare it to take them on. Tires screech and lights flash but nothing changes, and they laugh, the girl and her brother, as they cheat death and all else in their world.

Panda wraps her arms around her waist, and days and weeks and months rush by, boys and drugs and everything else except the constant of  barbie  pink hairclips twisted in blonde hair. Oh, and something else. Smiles.

Emily and Naomi fall into one another because it's all they have, Katie takes her hand and squeezes because people change and JJ breathes fire just because.

She smudges the eyeliner with her thumb and looks back in the mirror. She makes sure she's laughing when the first mascara-black tear falls. 

The Doctor is here. He smiles and it's fake and he knows she knows it. She touches her bandages and her wrist throbs. She's ready, now, to be locked up in her tower with all the other nutcases.

Because she's  Effy Stonem. She's the fucking Queen.


End file.
